


[Cover Art] for SilentAuror's The Revenge of the Mustache

by livloveel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livloveel/pseuds/livloveel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my <a href="http://cupidford.tumblr.com/">Cupidford Tumblr</a> for more artwork and Sherlock comics!</p></blockquote>





	[Cover Art] for SilentAuror's The Revenge of the Mustache

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Revenge of the Moustache](https://archiveofourown.org/works/897209) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=nb9ddz)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Cupidford Tumblr](http://cupidford.tumblr.com/) for more artwork and Sherlock comics!


End file.
